


A Christmas Gift

by Cerdic519



Series: Cerdic's Christmas Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Elizabeth1985, whose Christmas was horrible. In thanks for their wonderful destiel work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/gifts).



Solstice is past, the long dark night,  
Yields slowly to the power of light,  
All year the darkness presses round,  
A foe relentless, vile, unbound,  
Yet in our haven, AO3,  
The pow'r of love shines proud and free,  
Our fandom is a fam'ly true,  
'Gainst strife we help each other through,  
We laugh and cry as 'cross the books,  
Cas give Dean all those soulful looks,  
And as those idjits play their parts,  
Remember, you're in all our hearts.


End file.
